Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device with a one-time programmable (OTP) memory cell.
A semiconductor memory device is a storage device which can store data and read the stored data. A semiconductor memory device may be categorized into a random access memory (RAM) and a read only memory (ROM). A ROM is a nonvolatile memory device which retains data even when power is interrupted. Examples of the ROM include a programmable ROM (PROM), an erasable PROM (EPROM), an electrically EPROM (EEPROM), and a flash memory. A RAM is a volatile memory which loses data when power is interrupted. Examples of the RAM include a dynamic RAM (DRAM) and a static RAM (SRAM). In addition, a novel semiconductor memory device in which a DRAM capacitor is replaced with a nonvolatile material has been introduced. Examples of such a novel semiconductor memory device include a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM) using a ferroelectric capacitor, and a magnetic RAM (MRAM) using a tunneling magnetoresistive (TMR) film.
A memory block having an OTP memory cell which can provide a one-time programming mode is widely used to store trimming information, security ID, chip ID, and/or calibration data of an integrated circuit, or store redundancy information of a main memory. Since a system using an integrated circuit becomes more sophisticated and complicated in operation and requires a high-capacity memory device, there is a need to further increase an operating speed of an OTP memory cell block.